Circle of Trust
by DOC3
Summary: ONESHOT. 'Thanks, Bones. You make it sound like an old west roundup.' A glimpse into a session with Dr. Sweets.


**Title: Circle of Trust**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:**** A quick one-shot in therapy with Sweets. ****BBish**

**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, but the wishful thinking is.**

**Author's Note:**** This bit of dialogue wouldn't leave me alone and so here it is. **

* * *

'They appear to be in good moods this morning,' Sweets thought as he peered over his notebook at the couple. 'He actually shook my hand, with no veiled threat of violence. And she has a lovely smile when she chooses to use it. Wonder what's going on?'

"So guys, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Sweets?" And there goes the smile, because now she's frowning as she asks for a reason behind a simple greeting.

"I just mean, Dr. Brennan, that you and Agent Booth seem to be in unusually good spirits today, that's all. Everything is well, I assume?"

"Everything is fine Sweets. Bones and I just closed a case, that's all," at least Booth was only slightly frowning, not the typical glower.

"Great, that's great. So, let's just get right into things, shall we?" At their collective nod, he continued, "We are approximately six months into our counseling sessions and if all continues to go well, this is probably the halfway point. My initial recommendation was that we continue for at least a year, and I have not changed that opinion at this point."

"A year, we have to meet with you for a year?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, likely a year, or longer if I feel it necessary."

"Zip it Bones, or we'll get a longer sentence."

"You're the one that's mean to him, Booth."

"I'm not _mean_ to him, I'm just kidding him."

"You threatened to shoot-"

"Guys! Let's focus here," Sweets scrubbed his hand over his face before continuing. "When we started our sessions, I had you both complete a questionnaire, and found it very telling. We did not share the information at the time, but-"

"Hey, you said that was private!"

"Dr. Sweets, we were assured that the answers were to be kept completely confidential."

"And I meant it. The questionnaires are to remain private. However, I like to think we have expanded our level of trust at this point. Can we agree on that?" He looked to both of them expectantly.

"I suppose it is rational to assume that after the time we have spent together in these sessions that we have an increased confidence in the privacy of these proceedings."

"Agent Booth?"

Booth eyed him warily but finally answered, "Yeah. What she said."

"Okay. Now, when we first met, I told you that the Bureau was considering splitting you up. After I read your answers to the initial questionnaire, I realized that that would be a mistake, given how well your partnership functions. It's unconventional, true, but it does work. What I have here," he waved a clipboard, "is a list of reasons that partnerships are often split up. I am going to read these aloud, and I want each of you to address them. Rebut, as you will, and answer whether or not they are a reason that would be good enough to split up your partnership. Some are issues you have already faced, some are not. I expect both of you to comment on each item. Agreed?"

After their somewhat reluctant nods, he continued, "And remember, this is a circle of trust, a zone of truth. There can be no judgment of any answers either of you may give."

* * *

"A partnership should be dissolved if one of the partners arrests a member of the other's family." 

"Obviously not an issue here, because Booth has arrested _every_ member of my family."

"Thanks Bones, you make it sound like an old west roundup."

"I don't know what that means."

* * *

"A partnership should be dissolved if one of the partners shoots the other, accidentally or otherwise." 

"Thanks to 'Trigger' over there, that's already happened."

"I said I was sorry, Booth. And it was just a graze, don't be such a baby."

* * *

"A partnership should be dissolved if the partners get married."

"To each other?!"

"Thanks for sounding completely horrified Bones, it does wonders for my ego."

"I'm not ever getting married!"

"Yes, Betty Friedan, we get it."

"I don't know who that is."

"Agent Booth, do you feel the same about marriage as Dr. Brennan?"

"What? I'm not planning on marrying her."

"I mean about marriage in general."

"Oh. I don't know. I'm not opposed in principal, but I'm not particularly interested in being married either. Especially not to her."

"You don't have to be insulting, Booth. My reaction was a little strong, I apologize."

"Accepted."

* * *

"A partnership should be dissolved if one of the partners becomes involved with another coworker." 

"Booth slept with my boss."

"She was –is – an old friend. An old girlfriend. It was a fling. Besides, she slept with one of my co-workers."

"At least I didn't try to hide it."

"Oh you certainly didn't try to hide it. You made sure I knew all the Technicolor details."

* * *

"A partnership should be dissolved if the partners begin a sexual relationship." 

Sweets held his breath as he waited for the answers to this one.

"To be clear, Dr. Sweets, you do mean with each other?"

"Of course he does, Bones. And I think we're done here."

"Agent Booth it's the last question. Circle of trust, remember?"

"You mean, fodder for your twelve year old mind to giggle over later."

"Agent Booth, insulting me does not negate the question. This issue is why relationships between fellow agents are frowned upon."

"Do you mean a _purely_ sexual relationship or a romantic relationship with a sexual component?"

"Bones, you're not seriously planning on answering, are you?"

"Why, Dr. Brennan? Would your answer change if we drew a distinction?"

"A purely sexual relationship would be a lot less…_messy_… I suppose."

"Not if you do it right."

"Funny, Booth. What I mean, is that a purely sexual relationship would be less complicated than a romantic relationship, therefore it should affect a partnership less, in terms of damaging the inherent trust between the partners."

"Horse-shit, Bones. A partnership is also a relationship. There would be no way to have a purely sexual relationship with someone you were already that close to. There would be strings, and complications, and a whopping dose of _messy_."

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Neither of you have actually answered the question. Would a sexual relationship between partners, necessitate the dissolution of said partnership?"

"Look at the time, Booth. Don't we have a meeting with…"

"Yeah, Bones, we do. Sweets, sorry kid. We've got to run. You know how it is."

"We're not done here, I still don't have your answer. Agent Booth – Dr. Brennan,"

Sweets could only watch as the two partners beat a hasty retreat. 'We will definitely need to meet for at least another six months.'

* * *

A/N: Is it February yet? 


End file.
